I'll Give Ya Four Fingers
by The fRUiT and The dUcK
Summary: Four new people come to Horizon. One of them is a counselour. What will happen when we mix the new with the old. And a baby soon to come.
1. James's New Job & Riley's Escape

I'll Give Ya Four Fingers- James' New Job and Riley's Escape  
Dedicated to: Ms. A- Not that you'll read this, but you were a great History teacher  
Disclaimer: No one owns the characters not made up by us, but if someone does, it, sadly, is not us. So, anyway………………………………………………………………………  
Authors' Note: This is a story about Higher Ground, obviously. Um, basically what will be happening is that there will be four new people coming to Mt. Horizon. Three of them are students that will become Cliffhangers and the other one will become the counselor for the Cliffhangers. They need a new counselor because Sophie miraculously became pregnant and is now nearing the last stages of pregnancy. Oh, yes, and Peter and Sophie got married. It is the middle of the first semester of senior year for the Cliffhangers. Well, now that we got that out of the way, we can begin. Oops, oh, yeah, there are 81 dots (in the Disclaimer^) incase you are wondering.  
  
  
  
"OOH, and don't forget my yogurt, and make sure we have plenty of ketchup, I can't eat my yogurt without ketchup." Sophie yelled to Peter as he headed for the door.  
  
Peter laughed to himself as he got in the car. It was true what they say; pregnant women did have strange habits. But Sophie would just have to wait a little while; he had an interview for the substitute counselor.  
  
As he drove towards Horizon he thought about how lucky he was. The doctors said it defied all logic, but Peter called it a miracle,. Somehow, by the grace of God, Sophie was pregnant, and their baby was healthy. He just prayed to God everyday thanking him for this little miracle. Peter was smiling all the way to his office, and then he noticed a woman inside.  
  
"That's funny," Peter said to himself. "I was sure I was going to be interviewing a man." Peter just shrugged his shoulders and walked into his office.  
  
A slim woman of about 5'5" stood up to shake Peter's hand. She had long blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders, and blue eyes.  
  
"Hello," the woman said. "I'm James Alexander."  
  
"Oh, I'm Peter Scarbarow. Uh, you can just call me Peter." Peter said as he sat down behind his desk. "You know, it's funny, Sophie and I thought you were a man by your name. Anyway, let's get to business. My wife, Sophie, has a group called the Cliffhangers, but seeing as she is eight and a half months pregnant, I don't think it's a good idea for her to be tromping around in the woods. Now, I could Roger or myself with them, but she'll be out for a while, so that won't work. So, you will sort of be like her substitute. Um, so I'll be needing your credentials, and maybe you could tell me a little about yourself."  
  
James smiled at him. "Okay, well I was an eighth grade History teacher for three years. Uh, then, I started to work with the Juvenile Outreach Program. They shut that down, and now I would like to do something along the same lines, so I saw your ad, and sent in my resume. I got your letter saying you would like to meet me, and here I am."  
  
Peter was flipping through her folder. "Um, are you married?"   
  
James looked at Peter as though he were crazy. "I need to know, so I can see what, um, difficulties we might have to go through."  
  
"Oh," James said nodding. "Well, you don't have to worry. The only man in my life right now is my dog, Sherman."  
  
"Okay," Peter said smiling. "I'll call you sometime this weekend. Thank you for coming down."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
James smiled at Peter and then left. She ran into a blonde girl on her way out.  
  
"Excuse you," the blonde girl said to her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," James said brushing it off.  
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The blonde girl demanded, clearly not willing to brush off the minor incident.  
  
James didn't really think she should answer this girl's questions if she was going to be so rude. But she did anyway. "I'm James Alexander, and I am here to be interviewed for the position of the new counselor."  
  
"For what group?" The girl said impatiently.  
  
"The Cliffhangers, now if you will excuse me."  
  
"WHAT?" The girl spat out her words with venom. "What about Sophie?"  
  
"Well, from what I understand, she's a little too deep into her pregnancy to be doing this job."   
  
"Well, that's just GREAT, isn't it!" The blonde girl shot James a look of death and stomped off.  
  
James shook her head and then jumped when she saw Peter was standing in the hallway.  
  
Peter smiled at her. "That's Shelby, she's a Cliffhanger."  
  
"Oh, fun," James said as she imagined the great time they would have if she got the job.  
  
"Yeah, well, don't worry, after a while she'll warm up to you," Peter said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, IF I get the job." James said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Peter said smiling as her eyes met his,  
  
James couldn't help but jump up and down in excitement. She really wanted this job; she loved working with teenagers who needed help. This was her last chance before she went back to teaching eighth grade, and she had nailed it. She smiled back at Peter who seemed amused by her giddiness. "Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me."  
  
"Well, you're welcome. I'm glad to see you're excited about this. Now, all we have to do is get you moved into a cabin nearby. That is, unless you have a place already."  
  
"Oh, actually, I was just wondering about that myself. I'm staying at a hotel right now."  
  
"Well then, go get all your stuff, and come back here. We'll get you set up Do you think you'll be able to start work Monday?"  
  
"Of course, um do you have like a 'New Counselors Guide' or something?"  
  
"Well, I was starting to work on it, but I will have it done before Monday."  
  
"Well then, I will be going now." James smiled as she walked to her car. She couldn't believe her luck.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Peter smiled as he watched James go. She would certainly be a refreshing new addition to the staff All he had to do was give her a few packets of instructions and he was sure she could be just as good as Sophie. Peter shook his head in frustration as he remembered all the other stuff he had to do today. He did a mental scan and decided typing up these packets was the number one priority. However, he also really needed to go to the store. He went through all the counselors in his head, but all of them would be too busy to go to the store for him. There was only one option. It wasn't a very good option, but at least he had one. Sighing, he wrote down the list of groceries and grabbed some money and the keys to the Ford. He shook his head as he walked outside, he couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. But, desperate times call for desperate measures.  
  
He was hit by a males voice the second he walked outside. "Hey Peter!" the voice behind him called.  
  
Peter turned around to find the familiar blonde seventeen-year-old he knew and loved. "Scott man, what's up?"  
  
"Is somebody really replacing Sophie?"  
  
"Well, she's not exactly 'replacing' Sophie. She's just filling in for a while. "  
  
"I can't believe this. You know I thought you stopped the slut-counselor line up with Sophie."  
  
"Scott, what are you talking about, there have only been two Cliffhanger counselors that you have known."  
  
"Yeah, and Sophie is the only one that wasn't a skank. I bet this one will be worse than Hannah."  
  
"Scott, you know you have no right to judge someone you haven't even met. Besides, Hannah wasn't a whore, and I will not let you talk about her as such."  
  
"Whatever man, whatever." Scott said through clenched teeth as he stormed away.  
  
"Real smooth Peter real smooth." Shelby said softly from behind Peter.  
  
"Look Shelby, I don't have time for this. Don't you owe me a punishment anyway?"  
  
"Yeah, Roger told me to report to you, and then a ran into Sophie's new replacement."  
  
"Sophie is not being replaced! Look, Shelby you in Scott are both in trouble, so I have volunteered you for something."  
  
The smirk on Shelby's face disappeared. "Oh God, don't tell me you have some new form of punishment."  
  
"Actually, I do, but this is a one time only thing, and I am counting on you to be responsible and follow the rules of Mt. Horizon."  
  
"Are you going to tell me what this great punishment is, or am I gonna have to guess." Shelby said with her famous tone of sarcasm.  
  
"Go get Scott, and meet me at the truck, and hurry, I don't have time for you two to screw around.  
  
"Okay fine then." Shelby said as she bounded off to get Scott.  
  
Peter sighed a sigh of relief, he didn't want to go send Scott and Shelby to get groceries, but he had no other choice. He was pondering if there was any possible way he could go instead when a black Porsche drove up.  
  
"Shit," Peter said to himself. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about the two new additions that were supposed to arrive today. Now there was no way Peter could get away with getting the groceries himself   
  
"Peter," Shelby said as she walked up behind him with Scott following.  
  
"Great. Now look both of you I am serious, you are both on the honor system in a major way." Peter rummaged around in his pocket and grabbed the keys, list, and money. He handed the list and the money to Shelby and the keys to Scott. Even with all his disdain Peter knew he had no choice. He didn't really worry though. Shelby wouldn't let Scott leave, and Scott wouldn't let things with Shelby go to far. "I need you to get everything on that list. You can get one coke each, as a reward, but don't tell anyone, and make sure it doesn't affect your actions. I trust you, but I will need to see the receipt. Once you're done take all the groceries to my house. Please help Sophie put it up, and don't tell her I sent you to the grocery store, just that I had you take it to her. This is your punishment because I don't have any way to go, and there aren't any counselors available, so respect that I am letting you both off easy, and don't let me down."  
  
Scott gave Peter a smile. "Geez Peter of all your punishments, this is the worse. Maybe we should get some other sweet things as well, like candy or something."  
  
"Scott," Peter said with a sever look on his face. Then he shook his head. "Fine, but remember I trust both of you."  
  
"Great then, I guess will be going before you decide this punishment is too easy, er, hard I mean." Shelby said and forced Scott into the truck.   
  
"Don't worry," Scott yelled as drove off. But Peter wasn't really worried anyway.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Riley scowled as Johnathan the Chauffer stood in front of her. He was holding the door for her, as if he honestly expected her to willingly get out of the car.  
  
"Riley!" Her mother yelled angrily through gritted teeth.  
  
"What?" she replied her anger rivaling her mother's.  
  
"Get out of the car. NOW!"  
  
"Gladly, I wouldn't want to be in HIS car anyway." Riley stormed out of the car and planted herself ten feet away from it.  
"Come on Riley. Let's not draw this out any longer than we have to."  
  
"Well, gosh Mom, I just love spending time with you. Why would I want to end this?"  
  
"So I can go home and spend time with my 'wounded' husband."  
  
"Well, unfortunately, he won't be wounded for long. And once he gets better he won't be spending time with you. No, he'll be spending it with Cynth…"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Her mother interrupted as she slapped Riley.  
  
Riley's face stung and she could tell her mother's palm wasn't in any better shape. Riley stared death into her mother and silently prided herself on not flinching. Her mother shook her head. "Riley, Henry didn't do what you think he did, and he is not out to get you."  
  
"Not anymore, no, now he's out to get Cynthia. Are you blind Mother? I mean honestly."  
  
"You little wh…" Riley's Mother began as a tallish man with brown hair walked over towards them.  
  
"Hello, I'm Peter Scarbarow. I run Mt. Horizon."  
  
"Hello Mr. Scarbarow, I'm Martha Lyle, and this is my daughter Riley Lyle…"  
  
"RAINES," Riley said shaking her head. " I would never use 'his' last name."  
  
"Legally though dear." Her mother added trying to sound like a REAL mother.  
  
"Bullshit, he hasn't adopted me yet."  
  
"And he won't ever. I wouldn't want to either." Martha replied frustrated. Then she looked at Peter who it seemed was taking it all in. "I don't know what to do with her anymore…"  
  
"Oh, I've got one, maybe believe me." Riley yelled at her mother.  
  
Martha sneered at Riley then looked at Peter. "I don't want anything to do with her, she's in your hands now. Johnathan! Remove Ms. Raines bags, and then we're leaving!"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Lyle," Johnathan replied obediently. Not five seconds later, they were off.  
  
Riley silently watched the car leave. She jumped when Peter put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Shit," she yelled at him. "You can't go around scaring people." Riley pretended to be annoyed at Peter, but she was really scolding herself for showing weakness.  
  
"Yeah, well, you can't go around using profanity." Peter replied. "Come one, we have a lot of stuff to do before you can get settled in."  
  
Peter grabbed her bags and then called to Roger, who took Riley through the drill. After talking for a minute both Peter and Roger decided it would be good for James to have a new kid in the group with her. So, just like that Riley became a Cliffhanger, and just like that, Riley's whole world changed  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scott bobbed his head along to the song. Shelby looked over at him and couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What?" Scott asked pretending to be hurt.  
  
"You're so cute," Shelby replied laughing.   
  
"Well, we finally get to get out and listen to some actual music, and I'm gonna have some fun with it."  
  
"I didn't say you shouldn't."  
  
"Yeah, well, you made fun of me." Scott replied with his famous brooding look engraved on his face.  
  
Shelby laughed as they turned into the parking lot of the store. Ever since Scott had said he loved her, Shelby had been in a much better mood. Scott parked the car, well in theory, it looked more like he just picked a place and stopped the car.  
  
Shelby reached for the door handle when Scott stopped her. "Don't. Hold on a second," Scott said excitedly. He cut the engine, pulled the keys out and raced over to Shelby's side of the truck. Shelby smiled in amusement as Scott held the door open for her.  
  
Scott gave her his hand as she got down. In return, Shelby gave him a small peck on the cheek. As they began walking Scott slid his hand in Shelby's back jean pocket, and Shelby did the same. Shelby was comfortable. Everything was great. She had Scott and he gave her everything she needed: love, comfort, support, and security. Nope, nothing could go wrong.  
  
When they entered the store one of the store clerks looked at Scott and Shelby. The look on her face said she thought it should be her with Scott instead of Shelby. In response Shelby gave Scott a kiss. Shelby was ready to let go, satisfied by the look on the clerk's face but Scott held on to Shelby.  
  
"Excuse me," the clerk said pretending she was on her way to go do something.  
  
Scott and Shelby broke off their kiss and moved over still holding hands. Then Scott did a double take on the clerk.  
  
"Lila?" he said with a confused look on his face.  
  
The girl twirled around. Her face should she was in a pissy mood. "Scott."  
  
Shelby tensed up. This was not good, the girl was really pretty, and it looked like Scott and Lila had some sparks between them. Scott must have felt Shelby tense up because he put a muscular arm around her shoulders. Shelby began to ease up a little.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" Scott asked her.  
  
"I could ask you the same question. I mean, aren't you supposed to be in rehab or something. Or was it Juvie? That's where I would have put you."  
  
"Whatever Li, what's up your ass?"  
  
"Mine? You're the one who said you loved me. Then all of a sudden you're gone. Then I found out you were two timing me with your step-mom."  
  
Shelby saw Scott losing his cool. But when he looked over at Shelby he began to simmer down. "Yeah Li, I did her too. As well as Jenny, Jessie, Bailey, LeAnn, Sarah, Melissa, oh yeah, and your best friend, I forget her name, I must have been too high. I just said I loved you 'cause I needed some. But…" Scott said looking at Shelby. "I've changed. I don't do anything like that anymore, I don't need to."  
  
Even though Shelby was a little angry at the way Scott went down the list of his conquests she smiled at that last comment.  
  
Lila, however, didn't seem to take it to well. She took a step towards Scott and slapped him across the face. Scott just smirked at her unaffected. So Lila turned to Shelby. "He may say he loves you now, but it won't last. As soon as he gets you in bed, he's done with you, and then he'll move onto your sister, or your best friend, or probably your mom as well. Obviously older women do something for h…"  
  
Shelby wasn't about to stand here and take this. She slapped Lila across the face not caring about any consequences. Her palm stung so she used her other hand to grab Scott's and led him to the refrigerated section of the store. Neither one of them said anything to the other. That little confrontation had affected them both on levels no one could understand.   
  
Finally when they got to the last thing on the list Scott spoke up. "You know I love you Shelby." As soon as he said it he looked down at his feet. He looked like a little boy whose parents had just said they were disappointed. He looked, shattered.   
  
"I know," Shelby said as she threw three things of ketchup in the shopping cart. Scott looked up a little and his whole face was lit up. He wrapped Shelby up in his arms. And once again, Shelby felt that wonderful feeling of being protected. They stayed there like that for a while until Scott finally moved away, holding on to Shelby's hand, but Shelby was still bathed in his warmth. She had said it before, and she would say it again: Nothing could screw this up.  
  
Authors' Note: We hope you have enjoyed the beginning to our story. We know it is starting off a little slow, but as soon as everyone gets here, things will fly, literally. Well, please tell us what you think through reviews. Just one little review, with just one little word would make us happy. So, please, tell us what you think, if you would like to know more feel free to e-mail us at the_fruit_and_the_duck@hotmail.com   
  
Thanks For Reading,  
Signed the fruit  
Also signed the duck 


	2. I'm In With The In Crowd

I'll Give Ya Four Fingers- I'm In With The In Crowd  
Dedication: Maya, thanks so much for being the first reviewer. We do not know what we would do without you. Thank you to all the other reviewers, we appreciate it greatly  
Disclaimer: We don't think you can disclaim what nobody claims to begin with.  
Authors' Note: Let us make this known before you read this story, because we wouldn't want you to stop reading, afraid of the outcome: The duck and I are both hard core Scott and Shelby fans, there will be no, non-ScottandShelby relationships. Not that complications may not happen, but we will not let any of our characters end up with either of them, IN THE END, and most of the time. Just because we are S&S fans however, does not mean that will be the only relationships going on. We just didn't want any of you to worry.  
  
  
  
Riley sighed as she walked into her new home. "Well," she thought. "At least HE's not here."  
  
"So, this is where you will be staying. Uh, Bunk Two is yours. There will be three other girls staying in here with you." Roger said smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Riley said spacing out. She laid on the bed that was hers. It definitely wasn't her though. It needed some character. Riley began to rummage through her trunk, which has been brought in next to her bed.  
  
"Ah," she said out loud finding her pillow cover. Then she pulled out her quilt that her best friend had made for her. She put each in their appropriate spot then she added her teddy bear into the mix.  
  
"I like the quilt," Roger said, still trying to make conversation.   
  
Riley looked at the brightly colored quilt. There were pictures of her friends in each of the white spaces. Her best friend, Lydia, had worked hard on it to make sure she had something to remind her of her friends once she left. Her friends and her sister were the only things Riley would miss. Which was why her sister had given Riley her teddy bear.  
  
"Well," Roger said looking at his watch. "Looks like it's time for lunch."  
  
Riley nodded and followed him back to "Dining Area." Roger got Riley's rather unappealing food and led her a table that was already occupied by five adolescents. Roger sat her tray down next to a skinny girl with long brown hair.  
  
"Everyone this Riley Raines, she is going to be the new Cliffhanger. Riley these people ore five-sevenths of the Cliffhangers." Roger said and then sat at a table nearby.  
  
Riley smiled at all of them and sat down. "Hi," the skinny girl said smiling brightly at Riley.  
  
"Hi," Riley echoed, her smile matching the girl's.   
  
"I'm Juliette." The girl continued. She began pointing to different people around the table. "This is Auggie, that's David, Ezra, and that's…"  
  
"I don't need you to tell her my name. I do now how to make my mouth functional just fine." The girl who was sitting in front of Riley said. Then she turned to Riley and smiled. "Hello, my name is Daisy, and welcome to the Hell Hole known as Mt. Horizon. Although Juliette did allow you to talk to us on first name basis, I feel it is important to know a little bit about the person you are talking to. So I will take it upon myself to tell you a little about me. You know, just to get the conversation started. Anyway, my parents were both alcoholics, and they decided to boot me here when I tried to off my Father with a seven iron. Not to long ago my Mother became my late Mother. She died in a car accident, due to the fact that she was driving drunk, and my Father has since then tried to stop drinking. I use to be Goth, but now I no longer feel the need to hide. My hobbies entail reading tarot cards, and tealeaves. How about yourself?"  
  
Riley laughed, Daisy seemed like an interesting person. Riley and Daisy did have one thing in common, but Riley wasn't ready to spill her guts. Even as cool as Daisy seemed Riley could tell she would make more of a connection with Juliette. She seemed like your typical happy-go-lucky cheerleader, which was what Riley was, and who she hung out with. Not wanting to leave Daisy disappointed, Riley decided to say a few things about herself. "Hmm, well, I was a cheerleader at my old school, and um, my Parents are divorced. I used to live with my Mom and her thing, but now I live here."  
  
"Her thing?" A guy with curly-ish dark hair who Juliette had called David asked.   
  
"Um, I mean her husband."  
  
"Ah," Ezra said. "She has issues with her step-father. Interesting."  
  
Riley looked down at her food. She didn't feel comfortable being nitpicked by these people she barely knew. She didn't even want to know about her past, why would they. "Well, doesn't everyone have issues with their parents?  
  
Everyone around the table nodded their heads and seemed to go off into their own little worlds.  
  
"Hey," Auggie said breaking the silence. "Does anyone know where Scott and Shelby went?"  
  
"I bet Peter has found some new form of punishment that entails leaving here." Ezra said.  
  
"Peter doesn't do punishment well." David added smiling slyly at Riley. "But I bet you do."  
  
Riley began to blush, "Well, I guess you'll have to find out from him." Riley said nodding her head to the gorgeous blond guy who had just walked in. Although she did think David was cute, he wasn't her type.  
  
Everyone's eyes followed Riley's and they all shook their heads in unison. "Sorry Riley, but David won't be hearing anything from him about you. He's already taken."  
  
"Really," Riley said her smiling changing to a devilish grin. "And does he have a name?"  
  
"Scott," a blonde girl from behind the object of Riley's admiration. "Didn't you eat enough at breakfast?"  
  
Scott laughed and grabbed a tray from the line. "Do you think you could put some extra spaghetti on there?" he asked the server.  
  
The blonde girl just shook her head. Riley glanced at her, she was pretty, but she would be no competition for Riley. "I suppose that's who took him?"  
  
"Yes, and her name is Shelby. As in ScottandShelby, she's half of our favorite couple." Daisy said her eyes narrowing at Riley.  
  
"Not for long," Riley said.  
  
"Look Riley, I am going to give you a word of advice, when it comes to Scott and Shelby, it's just Scott and Shelby. They are what you call reliable, they'll fight a lot, but they won't ever not be together,"  
  
"Thanks for the introduction Dais," Shelby said.   
  
"No problem Shel."   
  
"Whose the new kid?" Scott said coming from behind Shelby, his tray fully stocked.  
  
"Well, this is…" Juliette began but was cut off by Riley.  
  
Riley stuck her hand out to Scott's. "Hey, I'm Riley Raines, and you are?"  
  
Riley saw Shelby's eyes narrow at her, but she didn't care. "Scott Barringer, and this is Shelby." Scott told Riley watching her closely. "She's my girlfriend." Then he put a protective arm around Shelby.  
  
Riley laughed a hollow laugh. "So I've been told, but I've also been told change is a good thing."  
  
Shelby's features were starting to stiffen and Riley could tell she was about to get confrontational. Shelby took a step toward Riley and opened her mouth, but Juliette wouldn't let her say anything. "Um, Riley, I think we should go ask Peter who your first week buddy should be. Come on, let's go."  
  
Riley smirked at Shelby as she pushed her shoulder past Shelby's, forcing Shelby out of her place a little. "Sure, let's go."  
  
Juliette glanced at Shelby before she went on. "Don't make a big deal about it Shelby, she's new, she'll get it eventually." Juliette said looking between Riley and Shelby. Although she tried to hide it, Riley could tell Juliette was speaking from experience.  
  
Riley's assumption was proved when Shelby gave Juliette a sarcastic smirk. "Shove it Queenie."  
  
Juliette just shook her head and walked past Shelby, as soon as they were out of hearing distance Riley spoke up. "Thanks for sticking up for me in there. I'm guessing Shelby's a bitch to you as well?"  
  
Juliette nodded her head. "Yeah, Shelby has hormonal issues. Last year before Morp we got in a big fight. I mean, we were hitting each other and shoving. We got in a lot of trouble, but I got in a few good hits."  
  
Riley laughed. "You know something, you remind me of my best friend, Lydia."  
  
"Really?" I mean, that's cool. I would say something like you remind me of my best friend, but all my friends are like, fake ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a few of those back home too. So, what landed you here?"  
  
"Binge and purge queen. I messed myself up on diet pills, and I used to cut myself."  
  
"Really, I suppose I could see you as binge and purge queen, I mean with the pressures of cheerleading and all. You were a cheerleader right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, anyway, I understand the pressure, but I don't figure you for a cutter."  
  
"Most people don't, what got you here?"  
  
"Um…"  
  
"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine."  
  
"It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't feel comfortable talking about it."  
  
"I understand, but you'll get used to it, because practically all we do around here is talk about our problems."  
  
"Ooh, fun."  
  
"Yeah, it sucks sometimes, bu…"  
  
"Girls," A male voice said from behind them.  
  
Both girls swiveled around. "Peter," Juliette spoke first.  
  
"Jules. So Riley is everything going okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean I started a friendship, and I got in a fight in less than twenty minutes, I would have to say things are going pretty well."  
  
Peter's eyebrows went up at the remark about the fight, but he seemed to glaze over it. " I am sorry we didn't properly get introduced, but this weekend is a very busy one."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Well, I was going to come get you and assign you a first week buddy, but it appears that you and Juliette are getting along pretty well, so I will just leave it like that."  
  
"Thanks Peter, that's what we came to talk to you about."  
  
"No problem Jules. Are Scott and Shelby back yet?"  
  
"Yeah, they're eating. Where did they go?" Juliette asked a curious look on her face,  
  
"Thanks Jules, I have to go," Peter said dodging the question.  
  
As Peter ran off Juliette and Riley looked at each other, then shrugged their shoulders. They then walked the general direction to their dorm.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"So, what's the deal with the new girl?" Scott asked everyone.  
  
"Well, David was hitting on her, unsuccessfully of course, but her attention changed when you walked in the room, and she refused to listen to us about you and Shelby." Ezra told Scott.  
  
"At least I wasn't too chicken to do it Ez." David retorted. Then Ezra and David got into one of their little scuffles.  
  
"It would have appeared to the casual observer that she didn't care you were taken. Better watch out Shelb, I think she's out to get Scott." Daisy added.  
  
Scott felt Shelby tense up next to him. "Well, whatever, it's not like she can."  
  
Shelby smiled instantly, which made Scott feel better. He returned Shelby's smile, then David spoke up and both their smiles faltered. "If I was you, she could."  
  
Scott looked over at Shelby worried about her reaction, after that episode with Lila he didn't want her to worry about another girl in Scott's life. Shelby, however, did not look worried at all. Instead she smiled her wonderfully sarcastic smile. "Well David, if you were Scott I don't think she would even think about wanting you, and for that matter neither would I."  
  
David returned Shelby's smile. "Ha, ha, but if I recall, she was into me until she saw jock-o over there."   
  
Scott tightened his lips and tilted his head a little to the side. He was about ready to get into it with David when Auggie spoke up. "Hey shut up man. I thought you woulda learned by now. Either you shut up or I'll mess you up."  
  
Everyone smirked at David who in return was completely unfazed as always. Scott was glad that him and Auggie had become really good friends. He needed someone to talk to who wasn't always hormonal like Shelby. And who he didn't have to watch what he said. Ever since Scott had told Shelby he loved her, she had become more emotional, and worrying about everything. He was afraid she thought he might leave her or stop loving her. He knew that would never happen, but he wanted to make sure Shelby did too.   
  
Ezra spilled his drink, so everyone's attention immediately changed to him. Scott scarfed the rest of his food down and nudged Shelby to go throw away her food with him. Shelby got up, but she was still glued to the conversation at hand. "Shel, I need to talk to you."  
  
Scott won Shelby's immediate attention. "What about?"  
  
"Nothing big, tonight in the forest behind the dorms, after lights out."  
  
"Well, if it's nothing big then why can't we talk about it now? And why behind the dorms, are the docks like not good enough for you?"  
  
Scott could tell Shelby was tensing up over this, he shouldn't have said they needed to talk. "No not me Shelb, you. Besides, I don't wanna get caught, I mean, they may not like our extra curricular activities." Scott knew it sounded lame, but he wanted o make Shelby feel better.  
  
"Okay fine then, it's a… Oh, shit, I forgot."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't tonight. I didn't turn my paper in today, because I didn't do it, so Jeff told me to give it to him tomorrow, I haven't even done the research."  
  
"That's okay, maybe tomorrow then."  
  
"Yeah, except maybe we should do it in front of Peter. I mean, now that Sophie's pregnant, you never know when he's gonna need groceries."  
  
Scott laughed and then took Shelby's hand, and then they walked back to the table together.  
  
"Were we having motor functioning skill issues?" Daisy asked once they sat down.   
  
"Why?" Shelby asked her best friend.  
  
"Well, because I think you just made a new record for the longest time taken to put up your tray."  
  
"Looks like David we'll have to work hard to get his title back." Ezra said.   
  
David opened his mouth to say something, but Scott just tuned out knowing the conversation would remain like this. All that really mattered to him was that Shelby was happy, and that he stayed as far away from that new girl as humanly possible.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Peter smiled as he walked into his office. He was about to greet the new kid and his parents. He was really glad Juliette and Riley were making a connection. After Kat had left Juliette had been friendless, and at the mercy of Shelby's taunting. And Peter didn't know for sure, but he was pretty sure the confrontation Riley had been referring to had something to do with Shelby. So, it was good that they had someone to defend them from her.   
  
Peter smiled as he walked into his office. When he walked in the door he saw a man and a woman standing and a teenager sitting at the chair in front of Peter's desk. Peter sat down at his chair without saying anything and did a double take at the looks on everyone's faces. The adults had sullen looks on their faces and the teenager's face was completely blank, it looked like he was in his own world.   
  
"Hello," Peter said. "I am Peter Scarbarow, but you can just call me Peter. And, I'm the director here at Mount Horizon."  
  
"Hello," the man said. "I am John Gates and this is my wife Marla Gates."  
  
Peter nodded a hello and looked at the kid. "I assume you are Colin."  
  
Colin didn't react; it didn't even look like he had heard Peter. Marla looked down at Colin apprehensively. Then gave him a small nudge. Something stirred in Colin's eyes and he was back to the present. "Um, I'm Colin."  
  
Peter smiled. "Well, I am Peter." Then he looked up at Colin's parents. "Do you have the folder we sent you?"  
  
"Yes," Marla said as she pulled a manila folder out of a briefcase. Then she reached past Colin and handed it to Peter. This small action appeared to make Colin nervous.   
  
Peter took the folder and looked it over. Colin wasn't there for any of the normal reasons. No drug addiction, running away, or suicidal behavior. He looked at the attached note from Colin's psychologist. It read:  
  
"Colin appears to be in a semi-catatonic state. He didn't respond to anything and by my tests it looks like he has an extreme amount of guilt. The tests also show that some event may have triggered a fear, either to heights or water. Colin needs attention and counseling in an environment away from his house. As it appears something may have happened there that is causing him guilt. His guilt does not appear to make him suicidal, but I cannot be too sure."  
  
Signed,  
Dr. Elizabeth Hollis   
  
Peter scratched his head in confusion. The forms filled out by his parents didn't help much either. It just said that he had been in a tragic accident and no longer responded. Peter decided to push further. "What was the serious accident he was in?"  
  
Marla opened her mouth to say something but John spoke up before she had a chance to. "A car accident." Marla looked at her husband curiously but didn't say anything.  
  
"Did anything tragic happen to anyone?"  
  
Marla looked to the floor waiting for her husband to answer. "No, well, uh, one of his friends was seriously injured. No one died, no one."  
  
Peter knew he was lying, but he didn't press. It appeared to Peter that the Gates all needed serious help. Peter looked over the folder one more time and just shook his head. "Well, that is all I will be needing. Um, would you like a tour of Horizon while we give Colin a physical?"  
  
"That would be great," John said. From his stance Peter could tell he felt like a caged animal; he was just waiting to get out.   
  
"Great," Peter said and he grabbed his radio from his belt. "Roger?"  
  
"Peter," Roger's voice crackled.  
  
"Um, could you please send two…" Peter paused and thought a moment. All the other groups had at least twelve people in their group; the only place he could put Colin in was the Cliffhangers. He didn't want to put this big of a caseload on James, but he had no choice. "…Cliffhangers up here to give a grand tour?"  
  
"A Cliffhanger?" Roger's crackling voiced asked in obvious confusion.  
  
"It's the only place to put him," Peter said knowing what Roger was thinking.  
  
"Sure thing Peter."  
  
Peter looked up and smiled at the Gates. "There will be two students here in a second to take you on a tour." He then looked at Colin who seemed to be paying attention now that his parents were leaving. "Colin, a nurse is about to come in here to give you a physical, and then I will explain a few rules about Horizon to you, okay?"  
  
Colin nodded and Peter noticed Marla smile at the small gesture. There was a knock on the door and in walked Horizon's one and only nurse. Peter led Colin's parents to outside the building. "Um, did you pack Colin's bags?"  
  
"Yes," Marla said with a mother's care. "He was too tired to."  
  
Peter nodded and saw Shelby and David walking towards the office, he shook his head not knowing why of all the Cliffhangers he had picked those two. He knew that they wouldn't get along though, so he decided to let David go with Colin's parents, knowing he wouldn't do well with a newbie. Peter also remembered how Colin's file had said he was possibly afraid of heights, and Shelby was for sure.   
  
"David this is Mr. and Mrs. Gates, I would like for you to give them the Grand Tour, and remember any misbehavior and you will be on shuns for a week. Shelby, you're going to wait outside my office until I have our newest edition prepared for Horizon."  
  
Both David and Shelby appeared upset, but after David's last two weeks of shuns for arguing with Peter too much, Shelby was the only on willing to speak up. "That's so not fare. David gets Parent Duty, and I'm stuck with the newbie. I can't believe you're doing this Peter, I thought we established I wasn't Tour Worthy. Shouldn't you be getting Juliette or somebody sunny like her?"  
  
"No, I am getting you, and if you argue with my anymore, you'll be the one on shuns for two weeks."  
  
Shelby looked at David with disgust. "When did you turn out to be such a wimp?"  
  
David gave her a wry smile but Peter stopped both of them before anything could happen. "Shelby go now, and David don't forget what I said."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shelby swiveled around and slammed the office door behind her, she couldn't believe Peter was sticking her with newbie job. She was supposed to be spending her free time with Scott, but NO, Peter had to ruin that. Shelby was so frustrated she didn't even notice the very gorgeous, dark-haired seventeen-year-old she had just startled.  
  
She did notice him when he walked in front of her. Shirtless. Shelby found herself face-to-face with Colin's chiseled abs. Her eyes moved slowly up until she was confronted by a just as beautiful smile and the dark, smoldering eyes. Very unlike herself, she found herself caught up in his eyes. His eyes were just as gorgeous as Scott's but more guarded and seductive, which made Shelby's heart speed up a little. She searched for something in his eyes, but she couldn't read them. The feeling was strange to her, she was normally the one with people trying to find something in her eyes and ending up short.  
  
"Hi," Colin said to Shelby sending a shiver down her back as she felt his cool breath on her face.   
  
Shelby's words were caught in her throat as this gorgeous male's presence surrounded her. Once he stepped away Shelby remembered who she was. "Who are you?" Shelby asked him her biting sarcasm back in full affect.   
  
"Colin," he said his voice soft. "You?"  
  
"I'm Shelby, and I'm wearing a shirt, which brings us to the question…"  
  
"Sorry," Colin said as he put his black shirt back on. "I just got done with the physical."  
  
Shelby didn't know how to respond to Colin. His body reminded her of Scott, but his eyes were the exact opposite of Scott's. Scott's were light and open, whereas Colin's were dark and guarded. His voice was soft, and Shelby detected a hint of pain behind it. She wanted so much to find a rude sarcastic that would keep him away from her, but she couldn't. Even if she could, she couldn't bring herself to say it. There were so many emotions swirling around her head but the only thing she knew for sure, she couldn't bring herself to say anything mean to him.  
  
"It's okay," Shelby answered after a lapsed moment of silence. "Um, I'm sorry."  
  
Colin let at a low laugh, and then flashed Shelby a gorgeous smile. "For what?"  
  
"Um, being rude to you I guess," Shelby scrambled for words. She found herself in disbelief; she had never apologized for anything, especially not for being rude.   
  
"That's okay Shelby," Colin said looking at her intensely. They sat there in a semi-comfortable silence for what seemed like hours until Peter came in.  
  
"I hope you haven't had to wait for me that long Colin." Peter said looking in a manila folder.   
  
"Well, Shelby here kept me company," Colin answered looking at Peter but still keeping his gaze on her. Shelby wasn't sure what she was experience, but she felt heat rise up in her cheeks.  
  
Peter looked up and was smiling widely, which scared Shelby even more. She didn't know, but she thought she was blushing. She couldn't take it if Peter had caught her blushing, and not with Scott. She felt relief wash over her when she realized Peter wasn't even looking at her. "You've decided to join us?"  
  
"Well, when I saw Shelby walk in I had to," Colin said, his voice smooth and unmarred by adolescents. He gave her another long glance and Shelby felt the blush creep down her neck.   
  
Peter seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this, and Shelby just hoped it wasn't because she was blushing. "Well, whatever works. Anyway, I was looking over your folder, it says you played football until the uh, "accident." You want to tell me why?"  
  
At the word 'accident' Colin looked down and all the life seemed to drain out of his eyes. "It didn't seem important anymore." Colin's voice gave off a clear warning that he was done talking about it, but as always Peter pushed further.  
  
"You're Dad…"  
  
"Step-dad," Colin corrected him.  
  
"…Step-dad said that it was a car accident, and that your friend was seriously injured. You want to tell me about that?"  
  
Colin's eyes flashed, they were no longer guarded, and instead pain leaked out and settled in Shelby's soul. Then, the guard was quickly put back up, and Shelby could no longer feel Colin's pain. For some reason Shelby wanted it to leak back into her, she felt something when it did. Shelby knew it wasn't going to happen again though, that Colin had just been caught surprised, and accidentally let his guard down. She had done it before too.   
  
Shelby didn't realize it, but she was on the edge of her seat waiting for Colin to answer. "He lied to you," Colin simply said, his soft voice growing scratchy. "He'll do that."  
  
Colin glanced at Shelby, and he smiled again. "Can we get this interview over? I want to get my tour with Ms. Shelby here going."  
  
Peter seemed disappointed but realized he wasn't going to get anything out of him. Peter then launched into the rules and regulations that Shelby had heard so many times she mouthed the words in tune with Peter. "Well," Peter finally said. "Shelby can take you on your complimentary tour now."  
  
Colin smiled as he turned around and came face to face with Shelby. "Do I get a complimentary hug at the end?"  
  
Peter looked at Shelby his eyebrows up. Shelby glanced back at him pleading for help; she didn't want to hurt Colin, but she didn't want to hurt Scott either. "I think that will have to be held off for today. Maybe later on."  
  
"Sure," Colin said shrugging his shoulders. "As long as you don't switch tour buddies on me and give me some hairy guy."  
  
Peter's laugh went through the door as Shelby and Colin began to walk out. Colin's smile grew larger as they got outside, and he turned and stared at Shelby. Shelby felt herself smile and look down. She couldn't believe herself. "So," Colin said finally. "What do YOU say about that hu…"  
  
"Shelby," Scott's voice interrupted and the calming bliss shattered.  
  
Authors' Note: That looks like the perfect place to stop. So, what do you think? Well, if you give us at least three reviews (hey, this was a long-butted story), we will post the next part. We will be looking forward to those three reviews…  
  
Signed,  
The fruit  
And the duck 


	3. Good, Better, Best

I'll Give Ya Four Fingers- Good, Better, Best  
  
Dedication: George Horie  
  
Authors' Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FABULOUS REVIEWS! We loved them, you guys are so great. I know the beginning may confuse you a little, but I think you will understand. Please keep up the reviews, we would like five before we post the next chapter. Cheating is permitted! J  
  
  
"Daisy," Ezra said as she walked into the shed with him. She closed the door behind her.  
  
"Ezra," Daisy said not looking at him. Daisy was used to not looking at people when she talked to them, it was about her way of thinking. But she wasn't looking at Ezra right now because she was scared to. Daisy had never felt this way about anyone before, and as much as it disgusted her to say this, she liked how it made her feel.  
  
"When are we going to get past this stage?"  
  
"What stage?" Daisy asked Ezra even though she knew exactly what he meant.  
  
"This friends on the verge of being more than that."  
  
"Look Ezra, I told you before I don't have..."  
  
"Boyfriends, I know, but that was in the past, things changed a lot over the summer."  
  
Daisy looked down at the ground; Ezra was right things had changed a lot. Ezra and Daisy were on the verge of becoming something more then just friends. Daisy actually wanted it to happen now, but she couldn't she was afraid of getting hurt. She looked up at Ezra her stared at her brazenly. Their relationship status was not the only thing that had changed, Ezra had also become way more confident. "I know Ezra, but..."  
  
"But what Daisy? I, I just want to be more than friends with you, but I guess that's not the way it is for you." Ezra turned and started to leave, but Daisy stopped him.   
  
"Ezra, I do. I want to too," Daisy said the words fumbling out of her mouth. Daisy felt like she was about to puke; this lovey dovey stuff really wasn't for her. She hated fumbling for words, she shook her head just imagining what Shelby would say if she was here. Not that Shelby had any room to talk; ever since MORP Scott and her had been unbearable to be around. "Look, Ezra, I like you too. But, I don't think we could do this. One of us might get hurt and then our friendship would be ruined. I don't want to risk that."  
  
Ezra shook his head at her and opened the door. "You do either way," he said and walked out the door. Daisy sat there blank faced; she couldn't believe this. This was not Daisy, this was some sick, warped person who fell in... she couldn't even bare to say it. These tingly, romantic emotions that shot through her made her happy for the moment, but when she looked back on them, she wanted to vomit. She rolled her eyes to herself as she walked to the Girls' Dorms, at least she would have something to think about; homework.   
  
*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*  
  
Colin shifted as he watched Shelby and the blond guy talk. At first the blond guy had appeared totally pissed, but then Shelby walked over to him, and said something in his ear. Then it was like everything was cool. Now they were making googlie eyes at each other. Colin shook his head; he couldn't believe he had thought that Shelby wouldn't have a boyfriend. Colin smiled admiring Shelby. She was so beautiful, and mysterious. Colin had done enough hiding to see right through that mask. That was what had made Colin decide to come out of the shell he had made for himself, that and the fact that his Dad was gone. He wanted to know what Shelby was hiding because whatever it was brought her pain. From the look on her face when she looked at the brooding blond guy, you would think she was in a pure state of Nirvana. Colin rolled his eyes smiling a little; Shelby was just too beautiful.  
  
Colin cleared his throat. "Well, if I'm not going to get the Grande Tour, could you at least show me where the bathroom is, before it gets so dark I can't see?"  
  
Shelby turned and looked at him with a smile but Scott didn't seem to amused. Scott glanced at him. "Don't you know prisoners aren't allowed to pee?"  
  
"Well, from what Peter told me I'm not a prisoner, and last time I checked, the weren't allowed to force prisoners to hold their pee. Something about infections, or some bleeding heart shit anyway."  
  
Shelby smiled and Colin knew Scott wanted to laugh, but instead he just turned away. He turned back around and looked at Shelby. "Come on Scott, you don't want me to get shuns do you?"  
  
Scott wrapped his arms back around Shelby, and then leaned in to give her a kiss. When he pulled away he shook his head. "No."  
  
"Then let me go give the Grande Tour, it won't take too long."  
  
Scott glared over at Colin. "Yeah, I got wood chopping duty anyway."  
  
Shelby laughed and then pulled away. She turned to Colin. "Come on, I have places to go, people to see, homework to do, you know the drill."  
  
Colin smiled at her. "Yeah, I have people to see too. You know, Britney Spears is coming down for a visit, and the President has some papers he wants me to look over. You know something about..."  
  
  
  
"Riley! How dare you talk to him like that. You have no right. Look at everything he has done for you. And you throw it back in his face!" Riley's Mother screamed at her.  
  
Riley looked just to the left of her Mother. She wasn't about to stand there and take this from anyone. "The only thing that bastard has done for me lately is make me sick." Riley said her voice dripping with disdain.   
  
"Riley, what is wrong with you? What is so wrong with me being happy? Do you honestly hate me so much that you're going to try to ruin this. I have been married to him for a month and already you're trying to break us up. Henry shouldn't have to deal with this, and if it comes down to you or him I WILL choose him. So, don't make me have to decide, or you will be sorry."  
  
Riley now looked down at her feet. She couldn't leave Cynthia alone here. Riley hated this, this situation couldn't be any worse. Normally she would let her Mother go ahead and throw her out. But if she did, then Cynthia would be left here, alone… with him. Riley shook her head not believing she was about to do this. "Mom, I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't be acting this way. I, I won't slip up again, I promise."  
  
Riley's Mother's smiled a satisfied smile. "That's what I want to here. Now go apologize to Henry."  
  
Riley bit her lip as she turned to go, trying to fight back the tears. She went in and said a hollow apology to Henry, and managed not to let one tear fall. She kept herself from breaking down into tears until she got into her room. There the tears flowed freely, because there the only person who would see her being weak was her. She fell into a blissful sleep there in her room. Her room, it was her sanctuary, except it wasn't. There in her room, that was where it happened. Where she used to run to in a time of need was the place she was running from.  
  
Riley did keep her promise to her Mother, and she meant to, but that night… That night when she walked in… When she walked and saw Cynthia… and saw Cynthia's face, the only thing she knew to do was attack. And that was what she did.   
  
BOOM. She heard the shot, and felt its force move through her body as she was thrown back from the effort.  
  
Riley sat there forever, she watched in silence as the paramedics rushed in, watched as they put him on the stretcher. Listened as her Mother told the Police what happened. Watched as the Police took Cynthia and Riley's Mother. She felt the paramedics put her on the stretcher. She watched it all in a blur and then fell into a troubled sleep. She woke up to her Mother. The look on her Mother's face, Riley knew she was about to be dismissed.  
  
"You have lost your chance Riley, you're gone… For good."  
  
Riley shook her head in fear, then she saw Cynthia. Riley wanted to wrap her up in her arms. But she just stayed on the bed. A single tear slipped down Riley's cheek.  
  
Cynthia ran to Riley. "Riley."  
  
"RILEY!!! Wake up," somebody said from beside her. Riley blinked for a few seconds before she realized where she was.  
  
"I'm up," She said to whoever happened to be next to her. Riley rolled over and saw Juliette. Riley blinked for a few seconds before she realized where she was. She shook her head and wanted to cry, but she couldn't not in front of people. So Riley bit back her tears. "Hey, wait a minute," she said looking at the clock next to her bed. It was 7:00. "I thought we didn't have to wake up early on Saturdays."  
  
"Well, we do, Sunday is when we kind of sleep in, but not really." Juliette said looking down at Riley. "I wasn't going to wake you up, but you were kind of shaking and being weird and stuff. Like you were having a bad dream or something."  
  
"Well, it was probably from lack of food. I hope breakfast here is better than dinner."  
  
"Oh, it is. Well, I mean, if you like bacon."  
  
Riley looked at Juliette. "I'm a vegetarian."  
  
Juliette laughed. "You're not serious are you?"  
  
"Yeah, I decided to when… well, my Dad, my real Dad, he was a vegetarian."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Yeah, he's dead."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Riley."  
  
"It's no big deal, he died when I was six, I have gotten over it."  
  
"You've been a vegetarian since you were six?" Juliette asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah right… Well, I always thought it would be a better lifestyle, but I hadn't tried it, and I didn't want to until I thought I was ready to handle it. But then, my Step-Dad said he thought vegetarians were stupid, so the next day I decided to become one."  
  
"Oh," Juliette said shaking her head. "So, how long have you been a vegetarian then?"  
  
"About six months."  
  
"Well then, that does qualify, but I don't know what you'll eat. The meat is actually the only good thing here."  
  
Riley laughed. "Oh well, then I guess I won't have to worry about gaining weight. You know, so I'll be in good shape for Cheerleading, when I go back."  
  
Juliet looked down at Riley's quilt. Riley didn't know what she had said, but it was probably either about getting out of this Hell Hole or staying skinny. "Well, right now I could eat play-do. So, I suggest we leave for breakfast before I actually try to."  
  
"Why? So you could throw it back up into a nice colorful blob?" A voice asked from behind them.  
  
Juliette and Riley whipped around and Riley saw Scott's girlfriend. Riley was trying to figure out her name, Shelly, no, Shelby. Yeah, that was right, Shelby.  
  
"Shelby, you don't have to be so mean," Juliette said in her defense.  
  
"Shut it Queenie, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Miss Barfs-A-Lot over here."  
  
Riley rolled her eyes at Shelby. "I'm sorry, I didn't know we were suppose to talk to trash like you."  
  
Shelby just laughed. "Well, lookie there. Now we have the matching set, Queenie and her little Princess. Are you gonna teach her how to slice her arms with a butter knife too?"  
  
"Just leave us alone Shelby," Juliette said her cheeks flaring pink.   
  
"Or what Queenie?"  
  
"Shelby," A males voice said from the sitting area. All three girls turned to see who Riley recognized as Auggie.   
  
"What Auggie?" Shelby said looking annoyed.  
  
"Scott and the newbie are fighting in our dorm. Oh yeah, and it's about you."  
  
Shelby turned and glared at both Jules and Riley. Then she turned and ran out the door with Auggie close behind.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shelby ran to the Dining Area. She couldn't believe Scott was doing this to her. If he got in trouble one more time Peter was going to make an example out of Scott. Peter had been working on this new solitary confinement punishment, and he needed someone to try it out on. He had warned Scott. Shelby prayed as she ran into the dining area that Scott hadn't gotten caught. Shelby looked around; she saw Scott and Colin fighting by their regular table, and luckily no adults in sight. She ran over and screamed at Scott to get off Colin. Shocked Scott turned around stunned and Colin gave him a good blow to this jaw. Scott's face slammed against the floor. He quickly recovered and then went after Colin. Shelby was really mad now.  
  
"Damn it Scott," Shelby said as she tried to pull him off. Trying to get a good shot in at Colin, Scott shook Shelby off. She then slammed on to the ground. Colin stopped suddenly and then ran over to Shelby trying to help her up. Shelby shook him off as she got up on her own. She looked at Scott and shook her head. She didn't understand why he had to get into all these jealous rages. She had gotten over it and trusted him, why couldn't he?  
  
Shelby brushed her jeans off and walked out of the Lodge slowly. Shelby didn't know why she had gone in there to help him in the first place. If he got in trouble, he deserved it. She walked into her dorm and layed on her bed. She turned over when she heard someone walk through the door. She was not going to talk to Scott.  
  
"Shelby," a voice said and Shelby almost fell out of her bed surprised to hear Colin's deep guarded voice as opposed to Scott's open one.  
  
Shelby stood up, but remained with her back to Colin. "What do you what," she said in her familiar biting tone.  
  
"I just, I wanted to make sure you were okay. And I, I wanted you to know I was sorry."  
  
"Well, sorry isn't going to take that bruise off of Scott now is it." Shelby said turning around to face Colin. Colin was looking down at his feet, but then he looked up at Shelby and shook his head.  
  
"I'm not sorry for hitting him. I'm sorry you got hurt in the process."  
  
Shelby was angry at Colin. But now she wasn't quite sure if she was anymore. He had done nothing wrong. Or nothing that she knew about. Maybe he hadn't even started that fight. Shelby really had no room to judge without knowing the facts. But then again, how could she not side with Scott. He was her boyfriend, he was her everything. Shelby was completely torn. Everything had been so perfect. Nothing could have gone wrong, then BOOM. Colin cam and it was like she wasn't sure about anything anymore.  
  
"Umm, well, I, uh, I… I don't know what to say. I mean," she shook her head. "I really don't. I just need some time to think about things."  
  
Colin smiled at her. "That's cool, but if you never talk to me again. It's cool. You love Scott, I've heard, and I can tell by the way you look at him. So, if you don't ever talk to me, I will understand. You shouldn't give up something you know, for something you have a chance to experience." Colin then left.  
  
Shelby stood shocked looking at her feet, having no clue what had just happened. Colin's words rang through her head ash she tried to go back to sleep. It just didn't make sense, none of it. It just didn't.  
  
*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*  
  
Peter smiled as he got out of the truck and started walking across campus. The baby was so close Peter could practically feel it in his arms. Peter didn't know if they were going to have a boy or a girl, but he didn't care. Both Sophie and he had decided to let it be a surprise. Though that did make it interesting at the baby shower when they got tons of boys baby clothes. At least if it was a girl they could always take the clothes back. Peter was going through all the names Sophie and he had discussed last night when Roger walked up to him with a sullen look on his face.  
  
"Hey Roger, what's up?" Peter asked expecting something to have happened with the Ridgerunner that had come back home after a week.   
  
"It appears that while all the counselors were having a small meeting two students were in fighting, physically, in the cafeteria."  
  
Peter stopped walking and turned around to face Roger. "Who?!?" Peter asked both shocked and angry.  
  
"Actually, no one is talking. All I know is that it was a Cliffhanger, and I don't know what the other one was, no one said."  
  
Peter just shook his head. "Look, could you go tell the Cliffhanger guys that we are having an emergency meeting in the back room of the office, and I will go tell the Girls."  
  
"Sure thing boss," Roger said as he headed off to the Boys' Dorm. Peter went to unlock the back room before he went to go get the girls. He was half way there when the Cliffhanger Guys passed him.  
  
"Hey Peter, what's this about man?" Auggie asked Peter.  
  
"You'll find out in a minute," Peter said as he scanned them all for any bruises. He didn't notice anything, but then again he could only see their right sides.  
  
He walked into the Girls' Dorms, but when he looked inside, he didn't know what to think. All of the Cliffhanger Girls were huddled around Shelby's bed, well all of them except for Riley and Shelby. Shelby he assumed was lying on her bed. Peter parted threw them and saw that Shelby had a black eye. Peter shook his head. He couldn't believe Shelby had gotten into a fight with Riley. He was so disappointed, Shelby had been doing so well, and made such great progress.  
  
"All of you go to the back room in the office building now," Peter said with great force.   
  
"But Peter, Shelby, she's hurt," Daisy said shaking her head at Peter.   
  
"I realize that, but something very important has happened and you all need to follow my instructions. Now let's go. Now!"  
  
Peter walked behind them as they walked toward the offices. He was so angry with Shelby he had lost practically all train of thought, he had even forgot that the newbie, Riley, was missing. When they got there he told them all to sit down.  
  
Peter shook his head at each and every one of them. When Peter had started to lay off on them a little they had all started pushing it. This was just unacceptable. He had given them his trust and they had take advantage of it.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Shelby," Scott whispered as Peter paced around the room. Though Peter seemed extremely pissed Scott didn't care because he needed to talk to her. It appeared that Shelby had gotten a black eye from when he had accidentally knocked her over, and Scott needed to talk to her, needed to apologize.   
  
Shelby glanced over at him and then looked away in disgust. Scott looked up and saw that Colin was sitting next to her. Colin was giving her concerned looks, which made Scott sick at his stomach. There was no way Scott was going to let this asshole come in ands take Shelby from him, no way. Scott was about to get up to move over to Shelby when Peter turned around and faced them.  
  
"This is unacceptable. Fighting, Shelby, you're better than that." Peter said looking condescendingly at Shelby.  
  
Scott looked at Peter shocked, and so did Shelby, she opened her mouth to say something but Peter silenced her. "No Shelby, I do not want your excuses, they are no good. I understand that Riley may have been making eyes at Scott, but that is no reason to start a fight."  
  
"But Peter…" Shelby began and was cut off by Peter.  
  
"No Shelby, I don't want you excuses, I alre…"  
  
"No Peter, YOU'RE going to listen to me whether you want to or not. For your information I wasn't the one fighting. I just happened to get caught in it, and got hurt. I wouldn't start a fight over some pathetic little newbie whom was making it so clear she was out for the person that mattered the most to me, because I would trust that person. So, don't go around pointing fingers at me!!!" Shelby yelled at Peter and stormed out of the room.  
  
Shelby's words stung. Scott knew that though she had been defending herself, most of that was aimed at him. He shook his head and ran after Shelby. She had ran behind the building and was now bent at the waist crying. It didn't look like she was, but Scott knew her well, and knew that was a way to keep it from looking like she was.  
  
"Shelby," Scott said softly.  
  
"Go away Scott, I don't want to talk to you," Shelby said not looking up.  
  
"Shelby, we need to talk, I need to tell you why, I need, I nee…" he went over and massaged Shelby's back. Shelby flinched  
  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" Shelby screamed at him and ran into the woods. Scott wanted to follow her but he knew it wouldn't help the situation any so he went walking in the other direction.  
  
"Trouble in Paradise," a voice from behind asked, well more stated.  
  
Scott turned around to see the new girl Riley. "What do you want," Scott asked his patience at an end.   
  
"Nothing," Riley said in a cheery voice. "I was just speculating."  
  
"Why weren't you at the meeting?"  
  
"Meeting, I was, umm, eating uh Breakfast?"  
  
"Uh huh, so if you don't want anything could you leave me alone?"  
  
"Well, actually, I do want something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I wanna get to know you, I mean, on a friendly level."  
  
"Yeah, well, I already have friends."  
  
"Well, I only have one here, and I hear that I would be a good idea if I made one. And you know, considering we're going to be in the same group, I thought you would be a perfect selection."  
  
"Why don't you go make nice with David, I hear he's in to skanks."  
  
"Hey," Riley said pulling him around and forcing him to look into her green eyes. "I am not a skank, but I bet you would be into me if I was, cause from what I here, that's all your precious girlfriend is."  
  
Scott got flashbacks from the times when he had called Shelby a skank, and remembered how he had been wrong, well not exactly he looked at the girl in from of him, and for the first time LOOKED at her. Before now he hadn't noticed how gorgeous she was. She was dirty blonde hair, and perfect green eyes. She was thin, and a little shorter than Shelby. She actually kind of reminded him of Ashley Olsen. She was really pretty, and she had nice lips. Scott shook his head, he couldn't believe what he was thinking, he had to stop this, before Shelby got even more pissed at him.  
  
"Yeah well, you really shouldn't believe everything you hear. Because from what I hear, you're a Juliette."  
  
Riley shook her head at him. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You know, the usual, throwing up, or just not eating at all. Then going all schitzo and cutting yourself. Except for, unlike Jules, you're a skank, and I don't associate myself with skanks."  
  
Riley, much to Scott's surprise laughed at him. "You are so pathetic. You think you and your little girlfriend are so much better than me. Look around, you are here at a school for screw ups, meaning you must be one, especially considering you have been here so long. I really don't think you're in a position to think you're so much better than everyone else. At least I will admit I screwed up, not that you'll ever know what I did, since you won't even take them time to get to know me. But I promise you this. I am nothing like Juliette, and I suppose you can label me as a skank if you want, but it wasn't my choice," Riley said shaking her head at him before she stormed away.  
  
Scott was stunned by the mouthful he had just been given, but that last sentence had made him curious. "Wait," he called out to Riley and she stopped, but didn't turn around. "What do you mean?" Riley started walking again and Scott followed her. "Come on, you're the one who said you wanted to get to know me."  
  
Riley turned around and glared at him. "Go fuck yourself!" Then she ran towards the same spot Shelby had gone off to.  
  
"Damn it," Scott said and stormed to the Guys' Dorm in frustration. Today was just not his day.  
  
  
Authors' Note: Okay, so seven reviews please, I know I asked for five, but I, the fruit hate that number, as well as six, so we have changed it to seven, I am sorry if this seems like a rude demand, but they make us happy, and then all the ideas flow off of us. Anyway, stay tuned next time and see what happens to... yeah that person, after... yeah that. DON'T CONFUSE US WITH THE FACTS!!! Oh, yeah, more to come with Scott and RIley, and Shelby and Colin, but in the end, you have no reason to worry. 


	4. The Fourth Finger

I'll Give Ya Four Fingers- The Fourth Finger  
  
Disclaimer: Here is the quarterly disclaimer… Yeah, so what if we don't own it… at least we continued it.  
  
Sending: We would like to send you to read Lsupergirl's story 'Dance.' It has a great "awwwwwwwwwwww" factor for all you Scott and Shelby fans. If you would like us to recommend your stories, just tell us which one you want us to read and we'll get on it.  
  
  
  
Sophie sighed in frustration; she had been trying to cheer Peter up all night, but nothing was working. "All right Peter, spill."  
  
Peter looked at her as if he was dumbfounded. "Spill what? There is nothing to spill, I am just fine, just peachy keen."  
  
Sophie gave him her patented 'yeah-right' look. "Come on Peter, you aren't one of the kids, and I am not the counselor you despise, I'm your wife, you can talk to me, so SPILL!"  
  
Peter looked around his office. "I don't think you should be up here with me, something might cause pressure, and the doctor said that this was a very critical time, and you don't want anything to…"  
  
"… the baby, I know. But the only thing that will put me under pressure here is you. Now I came up here to see you, and talk to you, and that is exactly what I am going to do, so tell me what is wrong."  
  
Peter looked at her and then shook his head. "It's just the Cliffhangers, I mean, let's be honest, they are my favorite group here, and I trust them. And I gave them my trust, and they just took advantage of it, and I still don't know exactly what happened. I thought Shelby had something to do with it, but she didn't and both her and Scott ran off, in different directions though, and the new girl, Riley, I came out and saw her run off into the woods. I sent Roger after them, but I… I just don't know what to do."  
  
"Do you think any of them ran?" Sophie asked worriedly.  
  
"No, I just think they needed some space, some time, I don't know, but they went in the wrong directions to be running away in any case. So now I have one unpunished fight, with no suspects, and three upset Cliffhangers."  
  
"Whoah, a fight? When were you going to mention this to me?"  
  
"As soon as I figured out who it was. All I know right now is that it one of them was a Cliffhanger, and Shelby got hurt in the process."  
  
"Well, what did the other Cliffhangers say?"  
  
"None of them are talking, but I don't think any of them know anything about it."  
  
"Well then, you know you have to ask Shelby who it was."  
  
"I know, but I don't think she will be very willing to talk to me about it after I accused her. I just don't know what to do Sophie." Peter said and rested his head on Sophie's protruding stomach.  
  
Sophie laughed; Peter was so cute when he was stressed. "How about I go talk to Shelby, I haven't seen her in awhile, maybe she would be willing to talk to me."  
  
Peter nodded. "Probably, go work your magic. I have to work on your substitute's instructional pamphlet."  
  
Sophie smiled at her Mountain Man and then headed in the direction of the woods they used for their hikes and ect. She hadn't gotten too far, when she saw Shelby walking aimlessly in circles.   
  
"Shelby," she said before she could look up and get scared.   
  
"Sophie!" Shelby said excitedly and ran up to her to give her a big hug. Then she looked down at Sophie's stomach and rubbed it. "When are you due?"  
  
"By looking at me you would think anywhere from a month to now, but actually I still have three to go," Sophie said with a laugh. Shelby smiled and Sophie knew she had to get her, but she just had to work her question in subtly. "But, enough about me, how have you been doing? I have missed you guys so much."  
  
Shelby looked down at her hands. "I'm fine, so I hear they have your replacement."  
  
Sophie laughed. "It's not forever Shelby, I will be coming up to visit you guys whenever I can. But right now I just can't be a full time counselor." Shelby just nodded her head and appeared deep in thought about something. Sophie decided to press on. "So how is Scott?"  
  
Shelby looked up at Sophie and she saw something in her eyes, but Shelby looked down too quickly for Sophie to know what it was. "He's doing good, or so I hear."  
  
Shelby then looked up and bit her lip. Shelby knew she had said enough for Sophie to have reason to talk to her like a counselor. But Sophie decided to dismiss it; she knew that forcing her to talk about it would likely make Shelby defensive. "Uh huh, well, I hear that there are two new Cliffhangers. How is that working out?"  
  
Shelby seemed to be surprised that Sophie hadn't pushed her on the subject of Scott, but then her features stiffened. "It's really not, I mean…" Shelby stopped and looked at Sophie. Sophie knew it was over. Shelby knew just as well as Sophie that even though they could talk like friends, Sophie was still a counselor. "…Umm, I don't know what I mean, you know me though, I hate change."  
  
Sophie nodded knowing that wasn't what Shelby was really going to say. Sophie shook her head, she had tried subtle, but now she needed the truth. "Look Shelby, I know you hate talking about your emotions, and hearing that if you need to talk to me I am always here, but I am. And right now I need to talk to you and I need you to tell me the truth, because this is very important."  
  
Sophie looked at Shelby to see how her mood was. Shelby just looked down, but Sophie was pretty sure she would be willing to help her… a little. "What?"  
  
"I need to know who was fighting today."  
  
"Why? The ones who were don't have any bruises… yet. I mean, none of them are seriously injured, so why do you need to know?"  
  
"Because, in order to keep you all safe, I need to know. Shelby, look I don't know if you are protecting someone, but eventually it is going to come out, and it is better now than later."  
  
"I can't," Shelby said now looking into Sophie's eyes. "I can't. I mean, he may be acting like an asshole right now, but if he gets in trouble again… Peter said he would put him on shuns for the rest of his natural life. I can't, I can't not be able to talk to him. He needs me, and even though I don't want to admit it, I need him." Once Shelby was finished she looked at the ground.  
  
Sophie nodded; Shelby couldn't have made it more obvious who she was talking about unless she had out right said his name. "It was Scott wasn't it?"  
  
Shelby looked down at the ground and didn't say anything. Sophie didn't really expect her to anyway.  
  
"So who was the other guy?"  
  
"I'm not a nark!"   
  
"Look Shelby, if you tell me then I will make sure this doesn't get leaked to Peter and Scott doesn't get in trouble. But if you don't tell me I am going to turn Scott in."  
  
Shelby looked up at Sophie angry, but her eyes showed relief. "Fine, it was the new guy, you know, Colin. I was ragging on Juliette and Auggie came in and told me they were fighting, and I went to go stop them, and Scott was going to stop, I think. But then Colin decked him and he started again. I… I tried to pull him off, but he knocked me off, and. When I ran out, they stopped I guess. I don't really know."  
  
Sophie smiled thankfully; Shelby had spared her the agony of trying to extract the story from her. "Okay, that is all I needed to know. It was good seeing you, but you should really get back on campus before you get in trouble." Sophie said as she turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait, what are you going to tell Peter, I mean, you can't just hide it from him, he is going to find out eventually."  
  
"I'll tell him that I took care of it, and that he better not press this, but I am going to need to talk to both of them about it."  
  
Shelby followed Sophie back in silence to the campus. "Bye," she said as she walked off to the direction of her dorm.  
  
Sophie nodded a good-bye to Shelby. Then she braced herself. She knew she couldn't tell Peter that, she would just have to find a way to convince him from keeping Scott off of shuns. She walked in with a smile on her face, but when she walked into Peter's office there were already people in there.  
  
"Sophie, this is our last admit for awhile. This is Mr. and Mrs. Copperfield. And this is their daughter, Rian." Peter said to her. "This is Sophie she is the Cliffhanger counselor, which is actually the group we will be putting Rian in. But actually, we will be getting a brief replacement, until Sophie is up to the job." The Copperfield adults smiled at Sophie. Their daughter however seemed uninterested.  
  
"Hello it is nice to meet you." Then she walked over to Rian and smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you too, I am sure we will have a great time together."  
  
"I wouldn't bet money on it," Rian bit back.  
  
"Rian!" Mr. Copperfield shouted.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do anymore, you signed those papers putting me in his control. Whoops, maybe you should have waited until you were about to leave, but then again you never think about anything."  
  
Mr. Copperfield just shook his head at her. "You're right Rian, I've signed all the papers, we're leaving." With that both he and his wife got up and left.  
  
"Well, that was easier than I thought. Score two for me."  
  
Sophie couldn't help but smile; at least she was somewhat optimistic.   
  
"Well, now that they're gone let's get back to business. I really don't want to be here, but it is way better than home. That wasn't really my Father. Well, it was, but my parents aren't together, they just put that act on so you guys would think I was the only screwed up one of the bunch, but really, I'm not. It's just that my "dad" is going to be paying for this school. So, now that we've gotten all the lies out of the way, I would appreciate it if you would show me to my quarters." Rian finished with a laugh and Sophie smiled, and the baby kicked. Sophie couldn't help but like her attitude, she kind of reminded her of Daisy.   
  
"Well, thank you for being honest, but that isn't enough for a room. I need to ask you a few questions."  
  
"Fire at will."  
  
"It says here you have never done drugs, and your physical shows no sign of it. So, have you really never done any drugs, or just not hard ones?"  
  
"Puh-lease. Like I would do drugs, that's so stupid. All it is, is some false nirvana, and when you come back down, everything seems even worse. You might as well just stay here. I mean, at least then you don't have the memory of a place way better than this."  
  
Peter nodded, Sophie could see her attitude was infecting Peter, and cheering him up a little bit. "Well, then what have you done? There's nothing here in your file, all it says is that you ran away."  
  
"Well, that would be because my parents filled out that file, and they are liars remember? Anyway, they didn't want to deal with me as a person, and when I ran away, they decided it would be better to force me into here, than keep me at the house. I didn't do anything wrong, except maybe in their minds. But then again most of the population in our town is going insane."  
  
"Uh huh, so then why did you run away?"  
  
"To get away, away from them. I just needed some space. Woo, look, I'm a bad, screwed up adolescent teen who is lost, save me from death and despair."  
  
"Well, that's good enough for now, Shelby could you please take her to the Cafeteria, she hasn't had breakfast, just get her some fruit or something."  
  
"Sure thing boss," Sophie said and walked off with Rian.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Scott couldn't believe what a bad day he had been having. He was lying on his bed absent-mindedly flipping through a sports magazine. In frustration he threw the magazine on the floor. He needed to take a walk. He grabbed his jacket. Even though it was only October it was pretty cold in Washington . He walked through the door and couldn't decide where to walk to when he saw someone behind the Girls' Dorm. It looked like she was trying to not be seen, which wasn't really hard because the Cliffhangers had the last set of cabins. He walked a little closer to see if he could see who it was. He saw the wavy blonde hair that was over her face and realized it was Riley. Normally he would have just avoided her all together and left her to her business, but then after today's conversation, his curiosity go the best of him. He walked over silently, pretending as if he was just walking in that direction, and didn't even know she was there. When she saw him pass by her she stood up straight and wiped off her face.   
  
"Hey, what are you doing over here?" She called out to him her voice was scratchy.  
  
Scott turned around pretending like he was surprised someone was there. He decided not to go for the cheesy, 'Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there' line. "I needed a walk," he said gently.  
  
"Oh," she said looking down. It sounded like she was disappointed so Scott decided to try to be nice to her.  
  
"You wanna come? I mean, I could use the company."  
  
Riley looked up. Scott could tell she was trying not to look excited, but her eyes gave it all away. "Sure, I guess. I mean, I've got nothing better to do."  
  
"Yeah, it's normally that way on Sunday. Come on."  
  
Riley walked at a normal pace to Scott, not to fast as to not look so eager, but not to slow as to look like she was trying not to look eager. Then they walked aimlessly side by side. They were silent for a while, but it was a comfortable silence.  
  
Riley was the first to speak. "I'm sorry I was… mean to you earlier."  
  
Scott was sorry he had called her a skank, but he didn't want to tell her he was, because then he would be admitting he was wrong. He opted for acceptance. "That's okay. So, what did you mean."  
  
Riley looked at him and then quickly turned her head away. "When I told you to go fuck yourself?"  
  
Scott laughed. "Before that."  
  
Riley stopped walking and Scott turned around to look at her. "Look, it was nice of you to offer to walk with me or whatever, but… but we're not friends. I'm not going to go around telling complete strangers about my past, when they won't even give me a chance."  
  
"Well, I'm giving you a chance now. And besides, I'm not a complete stranger. I mean, we had a conversation, and it ended with you telling me off, I'd say we know each other pretty well."  
  
Riley laughed. "Yeah well, that conversation shouldn't have happened in the first place."  
  
That comment actually put a small pang in his heart. He looked down at the grass, his shoes, Riley's shoes, the ground in general. He finally looked up. "What do you mean?"  
  
It was Riley's turn to let her eyes wander on the ground however she looked up much quicker. "I mean, you said stuff you didn't mean, and I said too much."  
  
Scott kept their gaze, he was about to say something when he noticed something he really didn't like out of the corner of his eye. Shelby was walking into the Guys' Dorm and Colin was following her. When Riley realized he was no longer paying attention to her she turned to see what he was looking at. She turned back and smiled Scott. "Come on, let's go see what they're up to."  
  
Scott smiled, he was glad she was being so cool about it. They walked together up to the Boys' Dorm, but then they walked into the Guys' Dorm Riley behind Scott. They made as little noise as ever. Scott was waiting to hear what was going on before he pounced on Colin.  
  
"Shelby, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hit him, but he…"  
  
"Look Colin, I don't care why you did it, but you better not ever do it again, or I swear it will be the last thing you do. I like you, but I love Scott, and if he…" Shelby's voice started to crack as she fell into her own tears, making Scott's heart break slowly into pieces. "If he gets in trouble again, Peter said he would put him on shuns forever, and he told me that if it was because he got caught with me, or he was in a fight, he was going to move him to a different group or send him home. And I… I couldn't take that. You don't understand, I wouldn't be able to do it, I just couldn't." Shelby finished just above a whisper, and she fell to her knees tears streaming down her face.  
  
Scott was shocked, not just because Peter hadn't told him about moving him, but also that Shelby had just broke down. She never broke down; she always kept her cool in front of everyone. All these thoughts raced through his head as tears slipped down his face. He couldn't stop himself if he had tried; he ran over to Shelby and wrapped her up in his arms. He just wanted to protect her from everything. All this time he had thought she was so strong, a lot stronger than him, but she was just as weak, if not weaker. They stayed there like that rocking back in forth, both taking comfort in the others presence. Scott loved Shelby so much it hurt. And when he saw her cry like that, just over him, he couldn't understand it, and he hated it. He didn't understand it, because to him he was a messed up, wimp who couldn't stop some woman from hurting him. To him he wasn't anything special, but to Shelby he was everything. He hated it because of how he could make her cry so easily, how he could hurt her with even a look. He wrapped his arms around her tighter. They were both in some weird bliss, wrapped up in the other. They didn't even notice as Colin and Riley walked out of the room. Nothing mattered to either of them. They were all each other needed.  
  
*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*  
David looked down at his non-appealing food. He really wouldn't have minded, except no one was around for him to make fun of it. David did a double take on the cafeteria; there were definitely no Cliffhangers in sight. He knew that Daisy and Ezra had gone to talk to Peter about some sort of project, and that Juliette and Auggie were making out in the tool shed, but as for the rest he didn't have a clue. David didn't like being alone, it left him to think about his thoughts and his feelings, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts about his thoughts that he didn't even notice when Sophie came in and hovered over him with a girl behind her.   
  
He jumped when he finally realized she was there. "Geez, talk about when pregnant women attack." The girl behind Sophie laughed, but Sophie just smiled.   
  
"Very funny David, where are the rest of the group?"  
  
David didn't want to rat out Juliette and Auggie, but he didn't just want to say he didn't know. "Well Daisy and Ezra went to talk to Peter about something top secret, I think they may be hustling drugs or something." David said looking around suspiciously.  
  
He saw the girl crack a smile, but Sophie, pregnant belly and all, didn't appreciate it. "That isn't very funny David. And since when are Daisy and Ezra the only Cliffhangers?"  
  
"Since when do you care? Who's the girl? She's got a nice ass." David said with a smile, Normally a chick would have beaten the crap out of him but this one just smiled.  
  
"David, that is inappropriate. And this is Rian, she is going to be a new Cliffhanger. Now where are the rest of them?"  
  
"As far as I'm concerned me and cute cheeks are the only ones that matter."  
  
"David, I don't want to have to tell you again. Now where are they?"  
  
David looked under his tray and his chair pretending to be looking for them. He was about to say he didn't; see them anywhere when the two blondes walked in. "Well, there are two of them in line. And the others weren't where I put them, I knew I should have double knotted their ropes, or maybe the rocks weren't heavy enough…"  
  
"Funny David, I'm going to leave you here with Rian, don't scare her." Sophie said and went over to a table with a bunch of counselors.   
  
"Hey babe," David said to Rian giving her a once over. She kind of looked like Riley except her hair was straight and light blonde. She also had blue eyes instead.   
  
"I don't think pigs would appreciate you using their name in vain, which I guess is why I can't call you one. Damn."  
  
"Well then, hey sexy. Does that work for you?"  
  
"What poor girl are you traumatizing now?" Scott said as he walked over and put his tray down next to David. Shelby sat across from Scott and next to Rian. Disgustingly enough, they held hands under the table, and when they weren't doing that they were playing footsie.  
  
"Believe me, compared to the rest of my life, David is the least traumatizing thing," Rian spoke up. "I mean he isn't as bad looking as that clown at my Sixth Birthday."  
  
Shelby laughed. "If you say so. Anyway, what are you in for?"  
  
"What? No hello? Not even a 'what's your name'? Well, I think I would prefer that, at least you're direct instead of all that small talk crap."  
  
"Shelby's known for her bitchiness," David said, which earned him a strong kick from Scott.  
  
"And I suppose the guy next to you is known as her lap dog?"  
  
"Basically," Scott said. "Hey, I'm Scott."  
  
"Hi, I'm Rian, and I was landed here because my parents expected too much of me, and when I wasn't their perfect model of a daughter they didn't want me, and now, I'm here. Fun, fun, fun."  
  
"Sounds like my Dad," David said, he looked down when he realized he had said it out loud.  
  
"Well I guess we don't have to worry about having something in common."  
  
"Are you coming on to me?" David said cockily, expecting her to be joking around.  
  
"So when you said you liked my ass you were just joking around? That really hurts, I thought we had a promise for a relationship. Darn, it's always the cute ones."  
  
David laughed. "Well, I'm more of a feeling man than a looking one."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want to get in trouble my first day. Maybe tomorrow." Rian said with a wink. David felt something down under and decided to go throw his tray away before it got worse.  
  
"Yeah well, I'm gonna go take a shower with that in mind."  
  
David knew he was going to get a reaction out of each of them. Shelby responded with an "Ohh, you're so disgusting." Scott laughed, and Rian said, "Well, if that's where you want it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shelby couldn't believe David has just said that, and that Rian had just said that back to him. But she had to admit she liked this new girl, possibly because she wouldn't have to fend her off from Scott. Rian had barely even noticed him; she was too busy drooling over… David.  
  
"So Rian, I know that's not all that happened." Shelby said pressing her for the real story.  
  
"Well, I ran away once because of… but it didn't matter, he actually said it was good for business, because more people knew who I was. So I came back on my own. Then my Mother pretended like she was shocked, said I was a screw up and a liar and she told my Dad, he decided to fund my leaving, so he didn't have to pay my Mom for extra stuff for me. They got divorced because I wasn't perfect for my Dad, and he couldn't bare it any longer. My Mother got stuck with me. It's a much longer story, but I don't even know what your last name is, so I don't think I will be spilling any further."  
  
Shelby laughed but inside was wondering what she meant by "good for business."   
  
"Actually, I think I have seen you before." Rian said nonchalantly.   
  
That was it hook line and sinker. Shelby knew exactly what she meant by "good for business." She looked at Scott wondering if he got it too, but he was just scarfing his food down, oblivious to what was right in front of him. "Hey, your one of Jake's aren't you?"  
  
Rian looked embarrassed but then she shook it off. "Yeah, actually, were you one too?"  
  
Shelby looked over at Scott but he wasn't even paying attention, so she decided it was okay to answer her. "Actually, no. I was my own."  
  
Rian looked down at her non-touched food. "Well, I didn't exactly do it by choice. Jake… he, he's my, um."  
  
"It's okay," Shelby said with a laugh. "You can tell me, I'm not going to tell anyone, I know what it's like. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, it's cool."  
  
"Well, I mean, you seem nice and everything, but despite my cool, calm, open exterior, I'm not ready to talk about that."  
  
"Yeah, I don't normally talk about it either. Actually you are part of an exclusive club. You, Scott, and my friend Daisy are the only ones who know about my…"  
  
"Cool exclusive club, can I be Treasurer?"  
  
Shelby laughed. "Sure, Daisy and Scott are the worst at math."   
  
Scott looked up. "Huh, what?"  
  
Both girls laughed and then Shelby went on to talk about Horizon, Peter, and all of the other Cliffhangers.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*  
  
Riley looked over at Colin and laughed.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Colin asked a confused look on his face.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know. So, what do you make of Scott and Shelby?"  
  
Colin looked down at his hands and didn't say anything. He just shook his head at her. "What do you make of it?"  
  
"I think they're both more screwed up than the rest of us," Riley said laughing. Colin cracked a smile, but then frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"There not more screwed up than I am, believe me. I don't know, Shelby's really hott, but Scott is such an asshole. I really don't think he deserves her."  
  
"I have many a problem myself… Yeah, well, if you ask me Shelby is such a bitch, she doesn't deserve Scott. I mean, he can have a mean streak, but he is totally gorgeous, and he can be pretty sweet." Riley looked off dreamily.  
  
Colin laughed, the first laugh she had heard come from him. It was a deep, throaty laugh that sent chills down her back. "You're such a dork." He said and threw a flower at her.  
  
Riley's mouth opened wide and she pretended to be upset, while she was grabbing a big handful of grass. She looked over at him. "I am appalled by that."  
  
"Yeah, well then I suppose I am sorry."  
  
"You suppose? You suppose? I don't think so, nope Colin, I think you're going to BE sorry. And I think you're gonna FEEL sorry in a minute."  
  
"Yeah, and who's gonna make you."  
  
"ME!" Riley yelled and threw the grass down his shirt, then they began to play fight in the grass until they were interrupted.  
  
"Riley! What are you doing? You're getting grass stains all over your jeans."   
  
Riley and Colin stopped in the middle of what they were doing. Riley was on top of Colin. They formed an 'X.' Riley turned around to see Juliette and Auggie standing in front of them. "Oh, hey Jules." Riley said as she stood up and brushed off her jeans, Colin did the same.  
  
"Hey," Colin said barely above a whisper. Riley looked over at him and was surprised at what she saw. This Colin she was seeing now didn't even look like the guys he had just been throwing grass at. He look like he had when Shelby was confronting him. Riley didn't really know what to think of it. She had just met him. Peter said they were going to wait until the third admit came to do some sort of group 'getting-to-know-you' type activity.  
  
"Umm, actually, I am kind of hungry. I'm going to go to the cafeteria."   
  
"Oh well, we were just headed there, we'll come with you. What about you Colin?" Juliette said looking at him eagerly.  
  
"Umm," Riley gave Colin a little nudge. "Yeah, I was getting kind of hungry."  
  
"Well, you know, you don't have to come," Auggie said sharply.  
  
"Auggie," Juliette said under her breath.  
  
"What? He's trouble Jules, I mean, look what he did to Scott."  
  
Colin looked away. "Well, I'm sorry if you have problems with him Auggie, but I don't recall Jules asking your permission. If he wants to come eat lunch with us he can, and you're not going to stop him." Riley said angrily.  
  
Auggie didn't say anything, but instead looked shocked that Riley had just told him off. She didn't care though, she wasn't one to hold her tongue. So they all started walking toward the cafeteria.  
  
The walk their was awkward, and getting their trays was awkward, but Riley didn't care because she was still mad at Auggie for being a jackass. Riley went and sat down across from Juliette but was so mad she didn't even notice that Scott was on the other side of her. Auggie sat next to Juliette, as a little lap dog would, and Colin was across from him.  
  
"Hey meat," Auggie said giving Scott the infamous guy nod.  
  
"Hey muchahco, where were you?"  
  
Auggie didn't say anything but he just nodded at Juliette and Scot gave a nod to say that he understood. "I guess you didn't get caught by Peter yet," Auggie said as he cast a brooding glance in Colin's direction.   
  
Shelby sat up straight in her seat like people do when they know a secret on the subject at hand. "No," Scott said looking over at Shelby.  
  
"Well, as interesting as learning about your disciplinary issues, I think we should move the topic onto something more interesting. I don't know, maybe like what a skank Shelby is." Riley said just waiting to stir up trouble.   
  
"Listen, just cause you were little Miss Barfs A Lot wherever you came from, doesn't mean you matter here. So why don't you just shut the…"  
  
"Cliffhangers," Peter said walking up behind Shelby. "Shelby, I hope you weren't being rude to our new admit Riley here."  
  
"Oh no Captain, I wouldn't ever do anything like that."  
  
"That's good to hear. Well, Scott, Colin, when your done eating you both need to come into my office."  
  
"Peter look, I didn't mean to…" Scott started suddenly, almost scared.  
  
"Who said you were in trouble?"  
  
"Well, no one, but…"  
  
"Well, you aren't… yet. Although I hope I don't end up hearing things later on today."  
  
"Oh you won't."  
  
"That's good to hear. But, as far as the rest of the Cliffhangers are concerned, we'll be having group in thirty." Peter left to go to his office Riley assumed.   
  
"What's going on?" Scott said looking baffled. He looked over at Shelby for some comforting glance but instead she had her eyes diverting every which way. "Shelby?"  
  
"Huh? What? I don't know. Why should I know? Where's Daisy? I need to put my tray up. Bye."  
  
"Well, she really has no room to be talking about being weird now does she?" Riley asked looking at the group. Colin laughed and Juliette cracked a smile but the other two guys just stared down at their trays "Well, I'm not hungry anymore, and even thought I really enjoy this 'Mutes-R-Us' thing you have going, I think I am going to go to my room."  
  
"You don't have to go leaving," Scott said so only Riley could hear her.  
  
Riley sat back down and turned to face him. She made sure no one was paying attention to them. "Well, you could always come with me," she said raising her eyebrows at him.  
  
Scott moved in a little closer to her. "As fun as that sounds, I have to go see Peter." Scott looked up and realized he had everyone's attention. "Bye Skank."  
  
Riley looked down at her tray. She knew he had just said that so no one would think any thing was weird, but still. Riley just didn't understand Scott Barringer. "I'll figure you out one of these days Mr. Barringer." She said under her breath so no one could hear. "One of these days."  
  
  
  
Authors' Note: So, what did you think? Well, we know in Chapter Three we asked for seven reviews, but it becomes clear to us that our story got pushed down by many others, so most of you probably didn't notice we updated. However, thanks Nicole Lopez for reviewing, we really appreciate, and we will be reading one of your stories as soon as we get this registration business settled. IN any case, since we only got two last time (mind you they were from the same person), we would like seven this time, as a collective thing. If you would like us to put you on our list of people to e-mail when we have updated then just say so in your review, or e-mail us at the_fruit_and_the_duck@hotmail.com 


	5. Jeers and Fears

I'll Give Ya Four Fingers- Jeers and Fears  
  
  
  
  
Shelby watched Scott walk into the Lodge with a brooding look on his face. Shelby was worried, maybe Sophie had to tell him anyway, and maybe she couldn't convince him to way lay the punishment. Shelby was so worried she just sat in silence as he sat down across the room from her. She looked at the empty space next to her.   
  
"What's a matter with Scott Shelby," Juliette asked.  
  
"Nothing," Shelby shot back icily.  
  
"Aww is the precious little married couple having troubles?" Juliette gloated.  
  
Shelby didn't say anything and instead just stared straight ahead. "Well, if she won't spill I think I'll go see what I can do to 'make it better," Riley said as she walked towards Scott. Shelby almost went at her but Daisy held her back. Shelby watched the little whore as she attempted to talk to Scott. He kept turning to the side she wasn't on. Finally Shelby saw him whisper something into her ear. With a satisfied smile the little skank walked back to the rest of the group.  
  
"So," Juliette asked excited.  
  
"So nothing. He's upset. But it's nothing I can't fix."  
  
"The hell it isn't," Shelby said.  
  
"Just because he would rather talk to me about it than you doesn't mean your relationship is doomed to failure… yet."  
  
"Yo, shut your mouth. Scott loves Shelby and he wouldn't dump her for a skank like you," Auggie said.  
  
"Auggie," Juliette yelled at him.  
  
"She deserved, she's part of the reason Scott got in trouble."  
  
"Geez Auggie, I didn't know you were so defensive over Scott. Maybe I'm not the only one you have to worry about Shelby."  
  
"What are you saying?" Auggie asked his voice rising.  
  
"Well, Jules did tell me about that little parenting activity you guys did together. Maybe for you it wasn't just an act."  
  
"Please, look Riley, I don't know you, but I can tell it's you putting on the act, and you might want to stop it because around here, acts don't work to well. It'll just end up blowing up in your face." Daisy said. Shelby remember Daisy telling her something similar, and boy had it ever.  
  
"You don't know me. And besides, I don't think someone who tried to kill their Dad should really be talking about blowing up."  
  
"Ooh, that was a good one." Daisy said rolling her eyes.  
  
Riley just looked at her and then walked to her seat. Juliette wiggled out of Auggie's arms and went to sit next to her. Auggie rolled his eyes and got up to sit next to Shelby. "Hey don't worry about it Auggie. I mean, she gave Scott up for you."  
  
"Yeah thanks Shelby."  
  
Shelby smiled at him and Daisy laughed. "What's so funny Daisy?" Peter asked walking up from behind them.  
  
"The hypocrisy of Liberal Republicans."  
  
"Ah, so are you a Democrat then?"  
  
"No, they're all Liberals."  
  
"Ah ha, anyway, Cliffhangers," Peter said speaking to the rest of the group. "I have a surprise for all of you. But first, now that we have all of our new admits I think we should have a little chat to get to know everyone. But, while we are waiting for your new counselor, you can all just sit and visit."  
  
"Oh, the joys of sitting and visiting," Daisy said sarcastically.  
  
"You know, I read somewhere that you should stand twice as much as you sit," Juliette said popping up out of her chair.   
  
"You would care about something like that," Auggie said bitterly.  
  
"Hey lay off of her," Riley said in Juliette's defense.   
  
"Hey, he doesn't need you to tell him what to do Skank," Scott said.  
  
"Don't call her a Skank," Juliette yelled.  
  
"Hey can call her a skank if he wants to," Shelby said angrily.  
  
"Whatever, if anyone here is a skank it's you," Riley said.  
  
"Why don't you go back to David and lick your wounds," Daisy said  
  
"Hey, I don't want her," David said looking up.  
  
"Whatever," Daisy said angrily.  
  
"I see you care," Juliette said looking interested.  
  
"Its not her fault she doesn't want some whore hurting our little David," Shelby said amused.  
  
"Well Shelby if anyone's a whore here it's you," Juliette shot back.  
  
"Looks like the little princess is jealous," Rian said raising her eyebrows. Shelby smiled she really liked this girl.  
  
"Whatever Skank," Juliette said trying to be cool.  
  
"Ooh Princess score ten for that little comment," Shelby said.  
  
"Well, at least I haven't slept with half the campus," Juliette said smiling. Shelby was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Shut up. No one ever listens to you anyways," Scott said.  
  
"Then again," Peter said and everyone turned to look at him. They all had completely forgotten he was there. "Maybe talking wasn't such a good idea. But, look on the bright side, I have found volunteers for Kitchen Duty."  
  
Everyone moaned except for the newbies who didn't quite understand. Shelby really didn't need kitchens added to her plate. With keeping Scott happy, doing her regular chores, trying to keep Scott away from all the annoying skanks who were after Scott, and her homework she had gotten really busy lately. "Peter, I don't have time for Kitchens, and neither do the rest of us."  
  
Everyone nodded but Peter just flashed them all a big grin. "Well, I guess you'll have to make time."  
  
Shelby moaned and rolled her eyes. She was opening her mouth to say something when the blonde Shelby had previously ran into walked into the room. "Sorry I am late, coffee troubles, but I am ready now."  
  
Shelby's heart gave a little involuntary leap at the thought of hot, liquid caffeine. "You know caffeine is frowned upon here."  
  
Peter glared at her. "Only for students."  
  
"Because that doesn't scream hypocrisy," Daisy mused.  
  
"No it doesn't, but that is not opened to discussion. No, right now we are going to have a time to get to know everyone. As you all are aware we have three new admits to the Cliffhanger group, and also a new counselor."  
  
"Oh joy, am I ever glad you had to make our group into a newbie habitat. We have a reputation to uphold and you just throw these things on us," Shelby said. She really didn't mind Rian or Colin, but this new counselor and Riley were just unbearable.  
  
"Well, I am sure your reputation is safe Shelby. In any case, we are going to go around in a circle tell our names and say something that we are happy for. What I need you all to do is stand up in a circle and hold hands."  
  
"Peter, you should know by now that I DON'T hold hands," Daisy said.  
  
"You do now, now get in there."  
  
Everyone groaned except the counselor. Shelby was holding hands with Auggie and Daisy. Scott ended up holding hands with Ezra and the counselor. Shelby really felt sorry for him, but it was his fault for not coming over and sitting next to her.  
  
"Well, since I am going to be your new counselor I guess I'll start. Well, my name is James Alexander, and I am happy to be working with teenagers again. Umm, why don't you go next," she said nodding at David.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you lady, but we aren't teenagers. We're dysfunctional adolescents. Hi, my names David, and I'm happy to know I finally have a sure thing here," he said winking at Rian. "You can go next babe."  
  
Rian didn't even blush. "Whatever. Hi, I'm Rian, with an I. I'm happy that I don't have to deal with my screwed up parents anymore," she said with a laugh. Peter just frowned but Rian didn't seem to care. "I guess since we're going counter clock wise it would be your turn Princess."  
  
Juliette rolled her eyes. Shelby really liked this new girl. "Hi, I am Juliette but everyone calls me Jules. And I am happy we have a new girl who isn't a complete waste of my precious time."  
  
Shelby, Daisy, Rian, and Auggie all laughed out loud. James seemed confused, but didn't say anything and instead just looked at Peter. Shelby could see Peter was getting a little upset, but it really was his fault for forcing them to interact with each other. "Thanks Jules. Well, my name is Riley Raines, and I'm happy that Scott's so cute."  
  
Shelby glared death at Riley who just shrugged her shoulders and gave her a wide smile. "Well, I am Daisy, and I'm happy it will be easy to smother both of those sticks later on."  
  
  
Shelby laughed. "Well, my name is Shelby, but I won't be answering to you anyway James, so you don't really need to remember that. In any case, I am happy that Riley over there doesn't have a chance in Hell with Scott."  
  
"Shows what you know," Riley said.  
  
"Hey you had your turn you Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen wannabe now shut up," Shelby said.  
  
"I'm Auggie and I'm glad I don't have to stand next to either of those homecoming queens."  
  
"Auggie," Juliette said appalled. "What's wrong with you."  
  
"No Jules, it's not what's wrong with me, it's what's wrong with you. Maybe you can think about it while you're puking your guts up."  
  
"Auggie that was uncalled for. I don't know what has gotten into you guys. You aren't acting one bit like the Cliffhangers I know and trust," Peter said.  
  
"Uh, the line is know and love Peter." Ezra said.  
  
"You know what I mean. Now we are going to continue around the circle and the rest of the comments from now on had better be positive."  
  
"Well, with that in mind, I'm Ezra. And boy am I happy I'm not a part of any of this."  
  
"I'm Scott, and I'm happy I'm Scott."  
  
Shelby smirked at Scott, even when she was mad at him she couldn't deny how adorably cute he was. "Well, I'm glad your Scott too," Shelby said.  
  
Scott smiled at her and was about to walk over when the overly retarded counselor opened up her big fat mouth. "This is great, so, come on, I want the dish. Who's going out with whom?"  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes. "Look around you, no one can go out with any one. I mean ooh wow, a date in the Cafeteria."  
  
"Ah, good one my little blonde friend. So, who is a couple?"  
  
"First of all, I am not your little friend. And secondly, it's none of your business."  
  
"Shelby," Peter said in a warning tone. "Uh James, Shelby and Scott are together, and Juliette and Auggie. As far of the rest of them are concerned there is no way to be certain."  
  
"Not for lack of trying," Ezra said shooting a glance at Daisy.  
  
"I figured for the two blondes. Well, I was just wondering who I might have to keep separate."  
  
"Yes, actually, I wrote you a note in that manual I gave you. In any case, I want you guys to mix up your places and then we will go around the circle again. This time, you are going to say what you dislike about something."  
  
Everyone stayed mainly the same except for Scott came and stood next to Shelby and Daisy moved farther away from Ezra. "Okay, well I dislike the way my dog marks his territory," James said. Shelby rolled her eyes and kind of hugged Scott's arm. He put his head on her shoulder and Shelby smiled.  
  
Scott leaned in and whispered into Shelby's ear, "I love you."  
  
Shelby smiled up at him. "I love you too," she said just above a whisper.  
  
"Well I dislike the way we have to do stupid chores for not following the rules," David said smiling at Peter.  
  
"I dislike the hypocrisy of the world," Daisy said looking directly at Peter.   
  
"I dislike going around in circles and saying your feelings," Rian said. Shelby smiled and Scott kissed her on the forehead sending a tingling sensation down her spine.  
  
"Well, I dislike rude people," Riley said looking at Shelby.  
  
"Ditto," Juliette said.  
  
"Aww, isn't that sweet. Princess and Queenie disliking the same things," Shelby said giving a sarcastic puppy dog face.  
  
"I dislike it when people make Shelby mad," Scott said.  
  
"Aww, how sickeningly sweet," Juliette said.  
  
"Shove it Queenie. I dislike when people stick their noses in other people's business."  
  
"Don't tell her to shove it," Riley contorted.  
  
"She wasn't talking to you Princess," Rian said rolling her eyes at her   
  
"And I wasn't talking to you,"  
  
"Ooh, good come back, did you pull that out of your ass or what?"  
  
"Listen, I don't need shit from you."  
  
"Yeah, and she doesn't talk to skanks either," Juliette said backing Riley up.  
  
"Then why does she talk to you?" David said in a mocking tone.  
  
Everyone except for Juliette and Riley laughed. "Hey wait a minute," Riley said out of nowhere. "Where's Colin?"  
  
Peter popped his head up from out of his hands. "Colin, Oh my God. Okay everyone, this is what we're going to do, Juliette and Riley go look in the outskirts of the woods. Auggie, Ezra and David search the campus. James and Daisy look in all the buildings. And Scott, Shelby, and I will look in all the Dorms, and then to the woods. Okay everyone, go!"  
  
Everyone rushed off to the spots they were supposed to be except for Scot, Shelby, and Peter. Peter looked extremely worried, but Shelby didn't think anything was honestly that wrong. "C'mon guys, are you coming?" Peter asked in a rushed tone.  
  
"You don't think anything honestly happened to him do you Peter?" Shelby asked surprised at what a big deal he had made about it.  
  
"I don't know Shel, but we have to make sure. Now come on, we're going to go to the Guys' Dorm first."  
  
"Umm, if it's not clan it won't count against us will it?" Scott said sounding worried. Shelby laughed and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Peter turned around and looked at the couple. "Shelby, PDA is not allowed here and you know that. Scott, no, but I think that when we have found him maybe you should clean the Dorm, and the bathroom. The bathroom includes the showers and the toilet as well."  
  
"Ahh man, that's just wrong. You know how guys are. And besides, why am I the only one who has to do it."  
  
"It's punishment for Shelby's little public display of affection."  
  
"Then why can't Shelby do it? Wait a minute, I don't want Shelby doing that."  
  
"That's what I thought," Peter said all-knowingly.  
  
"Just because I am a girl and guys are very disturbing by themselves in the shower doesn't mean I can't handle it," Shelby said getting offended that they would talk about her like she was some kind of… Juliette.  
  
"Shel, hun," Scott said wrapping his masculine arms around her. "I know you can handle it, but really, I would rather do it then have you."  
  
Shelby and Scott started walking in sync. "Fine then, treat me like some kind of Juliette, but don't expect me to start barfing up everything I eat."  
  
"Shelby, you shouldn't talk about people like that," Peter said as he opened the door to the girls' dorm. Shelby and Scott hesitated at the stairs.  
  
"How are we going to do this?" Scott whispered into Shelby's ear.  
  
"One step at a time," Shelby said as they began the almost impossible feat of walking up the stairs. Amazingly, however, they did it.  
  
They had just stepped through the door when Peter informed them he wasn't in there. "Well then what was the point of us even coming?" Scott asked reluctant to see why see missing newbie mattered all that much.  
  
"Look, no more of this touchy feely stuff. We don't have time for it. What we're going to do right now is look for our missing man."  
  
"You make it sound like we're in an army or something Peter," Shelby said smiling at Peter expecting him to at least return the smile. But instead Peter shook his head and just walked towards the guys' dorm.  
  
Scott stood there but Shelby seemed to be unnerved by how Peter was acting so she ran up past him into Scott's dorm. Peter waited outside and Scott walked up next to him. Shelby had been in there for a minute or two when she emerged with a forlorn look on her face. "Umm, Peter, I think there is something wrong with Colin.  
  
Authors' Note: Sorry this took so long, but I, the fruit, just haven't had time to write any of my stories with school starting. So you will probably getting a new chapter every other week. But we're both really excited and waiting until we finish this so we can do the sequel. Oh I cannot wait to see how y'all react to that anyways. Please read my story "Holding on to the Rooftops." Oh yes, and I most definitely will NOT be posting unless we receive SEVEN reviews. I know this is a lot, but I think you can make the goal this time. So, GO TEAM GO! WOO WOO! 


End file.
